Episode 7
Episode 7 - pending final by EmeraldEyes14, Sep 9, 2012, 12:33:09 PM Written by EmeraldEyes14 Scene 1 A bright sunny day, over a street lined by shops. MIKU and MEIKO are walking along, with KAITO trailing behind. Many people pass by on the sidewalk and cars cruise along the road.MEIKO: So, what do you want to look at first, hmm? Jewelry? Accessories? Dresses, skirts, shoes? I know what you want to do- let's go in here! KAITO: You didn't even wait for her answer. MEIKO: Oh what was that, Kaito? MIKU: No, really, anything is good! Thanks for coming with me. three head into the store. MEIKO: No problem! We don't want you ending up a fashion disaster- though you're so cute it would hardly matter. winks. MIKU: (Uncomfortably) Oh, um... thanks. KAITO: Stop teasing her! Come on, let's go look over here. pulls her gently over to a rack of [http://sta.sh/01ihpsb2ib1o# clothes.] MEIKO: I thought you didn't like shopping... KAITO: Neither do you! MIKU: holds a couple of outfits. So, where do I go to try these on? MEIKO: Right over there. Then come out and show us, and we can have a "fashion show". MIKU: That sounds fun. MEIKO: Go on then! pushes MIKU over towards the dressing room. MIKU goes inside. Next are a series of clips showing MIKU modeling different outfits. First, a ruffled skirt and a short-sleeved top, which has a cute design on the front. MIKU: So, how do I look? KAITO: You look good! MEIKO: That's very cute. A bit little-girly fo- nudges her in the ribs, causing her to cut off. She then wacks him on the arm. What was that for? KAITO: Why don't you try something else on? glares at him. outfit: Grey [http://sta.sh/01ihpsb2ib1o# combat boots, earthy-green cargo pants, and a fitted black t-shirt with a skull and cross-bones on it.] (Same time) MEIKO: Yes! KAITO: No! then glare at each other. MIKU: I don't remember picking this, but it was in the pile... KAITO: I bet I know who put it in there... outfit: A white dress, with pink flower rosettes around the neckline. It's fitted to her waist but then flows down below her knees. It is cute and modern, and slighlty formal. MEIKO: That dress is kick-ass! KAITO: Wow... MIKU: So you guys like it? MEIKO: Definetly! Scene 2 Back to the street outside. Miku holds various shopping bags from various shops. The sun is lower in the sky, but not yet setting. KAITO: Who's in the mood for ice cream? MEIKO: You always want ice cream! MIKU: Actually, that sounds good to me. I'm tired... Who knew shopping could be so tiring! MEIKO: Now you understand why I avoid it! MIKU: It was fun though! KAITO: Come on, I know a place where we can get some delicious ice cream! Scene 3 MIKU, KAITO, and MEIKO are sitting on a bench at a park, eating their ice cream. A group of kids playing tag run by laughing. The wind in the trees can be heard above them. MEIKO: Okay, I guess ice cream wasn't such a bad idea. KAITO: (philosophically) Ice cream is never a bad idea. is not eating her ice cream. She just stares down at the ground, not paying attention to anything going on. KAITO: Hey Miku, your ice cream is melting... MEIKO: Miku? Is something the matter? MIKU: Oh, I'm sorry. It's just... I don't know. Doing this, it's like things are almost normal. But they aren't. It can't ever be- not for us. I mean, no one even knows who we are. We can't really talk to anyone. This is almost normal- but- I don't even know what normal is! At least you have spent some time in the real world... KAITO: Miku... MIKU: I guess that's what it is. I don't even feel like I'm living in a real world... puts his hand on her shoulder. KAITO: I know it's hard... And you never saw the days when it was really bad... Before, Master wouldn't let us go outside at all. So, maybe someday... things will be different. MIKU: You really think so? MEIKO: (mutters) I hope it's true... tosses her ice cream in the trash, though it's only half eaten. I'm not hungry anymore. Why don't we head back? MIKU: I thought we couldn't get hungry...? MEIKO: It's a figure of speech! Geez! stomps off around the corner. KAITO: (After a short pause) Don't take it personally. I think you upset her, but she'd never show it. MIKU: Oh, I didn't mean to! KAITO: I know, but she's been asking those same questions, and I think hearing it from you made it harder for her to push it to the back of her mind. MIKU: I get it... Should we go get her? KAITO: Nah, she'll probably just go home and get drunk... Besides, I have an idea. If you feel like you don't know about the world, why don't we go to the library? I never got into books, but I felt like it helped things make sense. MIKU: You can get books free there, right? KAITO: Yeah, you just need a card. Come on, I'll show you! Scene 4 The library. Rows of shelves filled with books. KAITO and MIKU walk down an aisle. KAITO: The first thing you want to watch for is when a book is "fiction" or "nonfiction". Don't let her know I told you- but Meiko once read a whole book thinking it was real! MIKU: Heheh... KAITO: You might want to read some of both. Fiction is fun, and I mean you can learn stuff from it too, but nonfiction is better for learning about the world, generally. come to the end of the aisle. Between rows in an open space is a rack of picture books. MIKU walks up to it, picking up a book with a bunny on it. MIKU: It looks so cute! Can I get this one? KAITO: Well, these books are for little kids... MIKU: Okay... KAITO: But hey, if you think about it one way, you are not even one yet, right? MIKU: Yay! switches to apathetic librarian scanning books. There are a couple of picture books, a book of fairy tales, a few adventure novels, a book about biology, one about physics, and then a thick book on European history. The librarian does not bat an eye at the unusual selection, merely keeps scanning. Scene 5 MIKU and KAITO walk up the steps to their house. MIKU still carries the shopping bags, while KAITO grabbed the bag of books. They go inside, and KAITO closes the door behind them. KAITO: Phew- these are heavy! Come on, let's take them up to your room. climb upstairs, and then head into MIKU's room. MIKU sets the bags gently by her closet and sits on the bed, while KAITO thumps the books down near her desk. MASTER comes in behind them. MASTER: I thought I heard you thumping up the stairs. (mildly concerned) Where have you been? I thought you were just going shopping? KAITO: Apparently, shopping is a major undertaking. And then we got ice cream, and after that we went to the library... Sorry, we would have called... (meaningfully) if we had cell phones. MASTER: (increasingly quiet) Oh that's right- does sound like a good idea- keep forgetting... MIKU: I had fun! MASTER: (focusing back on the conversation) That's great! Also, what happened with Meiko? She came home an hour ago and locked herself in her room. KAITO: She just got a little upset. Don't worry, she'll be over it tomorrow, and probably nursing a hangover, which means she's going to be in an even worse mood than usual. Why do we even have hangovers? MASTER: (thoughtfully) It seems to me if one is capable of being drunk, one should suffer through the consequences after... sort of nature's balance, wouldn't you agree? KAITO: sighs I guess that makes sense. MASTER: Well, I suppose I should get back to work. MIKU: Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow? MASTER: Sure. he already appears a little distant, focusing on the latest problem of his work. He heads downstairs. KAITO sits on the bed next to MIKU. KAITO: I guess I should start going to bed... MIKU: Yeah... seems sad once again, looking down at the bedspread. KAITO: Let's get ready, and then I'll come say goodnight. Sound good? both are in pajamas. MIKU is in bed with the covers pulled up with KAITO sitting on the edge of the bed. MIKU: Hey Kaito? KAITO: Hm? MIKU: Could you read one of the picture books to me? KAITO: Like a bed time story? MIKU: Sure... KAITO: Okay. walks over to the books, which are now spread out on the desk. MIKU: Can you read the one about the bunny? KAITO: Why not? takes the book back to the bed and begins reading. KAITO: Once there was a sweet little bunny named Penny. Now, Penny was very clumsy and always got into trouble... days later... Scene 6 Master's house front door. Sky is gray and the day seems dull. man knocks on the front door. THE END